


3:15

by jihyos



Series: tragic twice [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyos/pseuds/jihyos
Summary: Mina isn't sure how she should act when a dying girl starts throwing tantrums at the street
Series: tragic twice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830067
Kudos: 6





	3:15

\---

It's colder than usual. This is not the typical midnight stroll that Sana was used to. Hugging her jacket tighter, she felt her legs wobble. 'It's so cold.' she whispered over and over again like a mantra. But she still kept her composure and walked through the cold despite her mind forcing her to go back home.

And she let it out. Every emotion that she bottled up. Her hands trembled as she wiped her eyes. Unbeknownst to her, there was a girl curious of what's happening to her. Even the girl heard her muffled cries and saw her punch the ground a couple times.

It's 3:00 in the morning, and Sana was having a breakdown in the middle of the streets while Mina watched with pity.

It's a shame that no one could do anything to help Sana. Hell, she can't even help herself. Mina just watched her from afar. Sana's breakdown lasted for a couple of minutes before she stood up and held onto a pole for support. 

Seems like her legs are also failing her. Mina just frowned when Sana fell back on the ground. Her conscience was telling her to go help the poor girl but another part of her told her to stay still. 

Sana felt her chest ache. She still held onto the pole like her life depended on it. The girl just wished that someone could help her. That moment felt like a thousand hours but someone eventually heard her calls. 

Sana looked up and saw a pretty girl. Her eyes wandered to her face and eventually to the hand that was on her shoulder. 

No one said anything for a moment. It seemed like time stopped as soon as the two locked eyes. 

It's already 3:05. And none of the 2 even attempted to move. Mina kept her eyes on Sana's glossy and puffy ones. Her heart was thumping and she felt herself go red. 

While Sana can't take her eyes off of the girl in front of her. She felt her heartbeat slow down but she felt safe. Her mind was a mess. She felt her grip on the pole loosen. 

Mina was worried as the girl in front of her suddenly lied on the floor. But she managed to catch her head before it could hit the ground. 

"Are you alright?" Mina's voice was laced with worry. Her eyes were searching for an answer in Sana's lost ones. But the latter could only smile. 

It's 3:09 and Sana was tearing up again. 'It hurts.' was the only thing on her mind. But she had to be strong, because this can't be the end. Mina was hella worried, because she doesn't know what to do. She gently held Sana's hand while the weak girl only closed her eyes. 

Mina decided to call an ambulance. She only watched with sad eyes as they put Sana on a stretcher. "Ma'am would you like to come along?" one of the nurses asked. Mina only nodded and sat inside the ambulance. 

"I don't know you, but please live." 

It was 3:15 when they declared Sana's death. Mina felt like shit, she knew she could've saved the girl. She also knew the girl was suffering from a heart disease. And Mina swore she felt her own heart ache. 

"So Sana's your name," she looked at the lifeless body in front of her. Mina took Sana's hand into her own. 

"I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry bby Sana


End file.
